onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 339
Chapter 339 is titled "Rumors". Cover Page Volume: 36 Pg.: 47 Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 23: "Hot Spring Inspectors". Short Summary Luffy finally confronts Iceburg about the shooting incident while Robin is seen meeting with members of an organization known as CP9. Long Summary Although they missed the announcement, Nami determines that a typhoon will most likely pass through the island using her knowledge of weather. It is shown that she and Luffy are sitting on a rooftop near the Galley-La Headquarters where reporters continue to crowd the entrance. Determined to discover the truth, Luffy, breaks into the Headquarters alone, smashing through a window to gain entry. In Iceburg's room, Kalifa informs him that Luffy has broken into the Headquarters and Iceburg then asks for a favor. While being chased by Galley-La workers, Kalifa is seen calling Luffy when he passes. As the others pass the room, she denies seeing him and says that Iceburg is currently asleep. The workers decide to guard the room along with Kalifa. Inside the room, Luffy and Iceburg begin to talk about the shooting and Iceburg confirms that Nico Robin was one of the attackers. Pointing a gun at Luffy, he asks if he will allow him to see her one more time however Luffy explains he has no idea where she is. A gun shot suddenly sounds throughout the building and everyone charges into Iceburg's room, where the window is seen to be open. Iceburg disappointingly states that he too wants to find the truth. Outside on the rooftop, Luffy reports his findings to Nami outside however, he states that he still does not believe Robin would do such a thing. At Blueno's Bar, Franky appears with Mozu and Kiwi greeting the owner, Blueno and ordering cola. He is seen taking three empty bottles from a compartment in his stomach. Blueno asks whether Franky can pay and Mozu and Kiwi reveal they still have 1,000,000 of the belly they stole from the Straw Hats, shocking Franky. Franky then throws the money in the air exclaiming the drinks are on him. Kokoro, who has been in the bar since Franky entered, starts to talk to him. Chimney and Gonbe appear from the other side asking Franky for juice. Blueno hands him three cola bottles which he puts into the compartment referring to them as "fuel" and his hair sticks back up. Kokoro and Franky begin to discuss Iceburg being shot, Kokoro suggesting that the World Government, who have been stalking him, would be more likely suspects than the pirates. She continues by bringing up a organization known as CP9 which both Franky and Blueno states as a rumor however, she insists that they exist by working in the shadow. Franky asks Kokoro why she is so confident they exist and she states she heard about it, which Franky comically says is a rumor. At an empty storage room somewhere in a back street of Water 7, Nico Robin is seen with two unknown figures. They give her orders to retrieve "it" from Iceburg, the only living apprentice of Tom, in the name of CP9. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy invades Galley-La Headquarters, wanting to talk to Iceburg, causing intense commotion. **Kalifa helps Luffy by letting him into Iceburg's room while she covers for him when his pursuers ask about him. **Iceburg appears to believe there is more to his attack, and threatens Luffy to let him see Robin one more time, however she is still missing. *It is revealed that Franky uses cola as fuel. *It is revealed that Kokoro is a close associate to both Iceburg and Franky. *The rumored organization, CP9, is revealed to be real. **CP9 are after the unknown item referred to as "it". **Robin appears to be working with CP9, being ordered by an unknown person to retrieve "it" from Iceburg's mansion. *It is revealed that Iceburg is the only living apprentice of Tom. **Tom used to own "it" but gave it to Iceburg. Characters : first introduction : first apparition Site Navigation ca:Capítol 339 it:Capitolo 339